warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bristlefrost
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Bristlekit |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sister=Thriftkit |brother=Flipkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Bristlekit is a pale gray she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Alderheart goes to check on the queens in the nursery, and finds Ivypool curled around her three kits, who snuggle into her stomach. Fernsong, the father, sits beside his mate, proudly looking at his kin. Ivypool tells Alderheart that she's chosen names already, and introduces her daughters, Bristlekit and Thriftkit, and her son, Flipkit. Alderheart tells the queen that her kits are beautiful, his resentment vanishing, and bends down to check the kits quickly. :He asks whether or not their feeding is regular, prompting a cheerful reply from Ivypool, who says her litter doesn't stop feeding, her dark blue eyes gleaming. Fernsong adds that he can't be happier, and neither can his mate; Ivypool goes on to talk about her sister Dovewing, and when she had left, all she felt was betrayal and anger. The silver-and-white tabby admits that now she has her own kits, she can understand what's truly important. After finishing their conversation, Alderheart notices Cinderheart gazing over at Ivypool and her litter with an affectionate gaze. :After learning that Briarlight is ill, the ginger tom knows all well they need to get her away from the nursery and the vunerable kits. Alderheart manages to get the she-cat away, but not long after, Briarlight dies of the sickness, and Jayfeather blames himself. He says that she must've contracted it from him as he helped with Ivypool's kitting, but Alderheart reassures him it isn't. He notes that Ivypool and her kits might have died without a medicine cat, so Jayfeather did all he could to help. :A quarter moon later, Alderheart observes the kittypet, Velvet, pad around camp, before stopping to look at Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit playing and tumbling. :As Dovewing, now a ShadowClan cat, but once ThunderClan, pays her old home a visit, Ivypool shoots forward, greeting her sister happily. Her kits squirm after, and they sniff the newcomers curiously as their mother reunites with their aunt. Dovewing asks if the kits are Ivypool's, and the tabby she-cat introduces Bristlekit and her siblings to Dovewing's kits, Lightkit, Shadowkit, and Pouncekit. Lightkit touches noses with Bristlekit, saying that the kits are small, unlike her and her littermates. :Ivypool corrects the young kit, telling her that Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit are only a few days old, and their eyes opened just earlier; Pouncekit gratefully states that it's nice to have kin. However, despite Dovewing's joyous return with Ivypool, when she breaks news of living in ShadowClan, her sister gathers her kits, then turns her back on the gray she-cat. As Dovewing departs, Ivypool still doesn't look at her, staying with her kits. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Firestar, WindClan blood through Windflight and Crowfeather, and SkyClan blood through Redtail. *Bristlekit is a distant descendant of Windstar via Ashfoot. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Ivypool: Father: :Fernsong: Sister: :Thriftkit: Brother: :Flipkit: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Dovewing: Grandfathers: :Lionblaze: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Great-Half-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree References and Citations de:Bristlekit (DC)ru:Шерстинкаfi:Bristlekitpl:Jeżyk (KP) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Kits Category:River of Fire characters Category:Minor characters